


sitting near the edge (one-shot)

by BlueWineGlass



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt, I Tried, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), falling, slight angst I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWineGlass/pseuds/BlueWineGlass
Summary: 13 sat near the edge of a cliff, watching the city, then a rather unfortunate event happens.
Relationships: n/a





	sitting near the edge (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a one-shot and sort of a test for me here since it is my first post. (note to self to please proof read before postinf next time). i do not know how to do tags and i am sort of new to writing so please bear with me aaaa

It was a peaceful evening in the sidelines of the city. the people were still busy going left to right at the central part, cars being noisy, people chattering, music playing from some shops scattered around but we are not focusing on the inside of the city but rather on the outside of the city, where it was more peaceful, where you could hear the crickets play their nightly tunes, where the masked man was found.

near the edge of a cliff sat a masked male, gaze glued to the city lights, admiring how they glew and illuminated the bustling night of the city.   
he had always distanced himself from the city and its inhabitants. his existence and contact to the ones that were could possibly lead to something.. very very unfortunate. so instead, he admires and watches from a distance.

oh how he wanted to go to the city and admire it closely, how he wanted to explore and mingle with the people whom he'd come across with. but to his inconvenience, he was in any circumstances not allowed to be near anyone. he'd always have to be in a safe distance from them. he didn't want anything unfortunate happen to anything,, or anyone.

he took a breath and leaned back a bit, his view on the city minimizing. then, he blew out the breath that he took and at the same time the ground beneath him started to feel like it was collapsing. under his mask his eyes widened and he let out a gasp, quickly moving from his sitting position, but when he stood up and prepared to sprint off, the ground beneath him finally collapsed, the soil breaking into chunks, falling down the steap hill, and with them, the masked man.

…

ah, would you look at that, another unfortunate event happened. just imagine if he'd been with someone at that very moment. if he were surrounded by other living beings at that very moment. would they have been in danger as well? or would they have been safe and he were to be the only one who'd fall down?  
nothing good comes from him. nothing good ever happens, and if it does it will quickly wither away like a dying flower in the middle of winter, leaving the man that he was feeling cold and as if his whole world froze in time.  
it had happened one to many times and he did not look forward to let it happen again.

as he thought about all those things, he forgot that he was falling.. or… had he already fallen?  
with his tired eyes, he looked around. it was dark and he couldn't move. was he burried beneath the soil and dirt? he.. suspected that he was. why? because he couldn't breathe.  
he panicked, body squirming frantically beneath the dirt that had covered him, and to some sort of miracle, the soil above him started to move. he could hear voices and cars skidding to a halt somewhere near where he was. he screamed for help, but nothing came out from his throat, no sound, no nothing.  
he was out of breath, out of air, out of energy, he stopped struggling and trying to break free. he had nothing left. but then he remembered that… he couldn't die, but he knew that we was gonna go through the pain of experiencing not being able to breathe for a long time until someone finds him under the pile of heavy soil.

…

all he had to do.. was wait..

…

he has gone through this far too many times already. he just… had to wait…

~~**"when is this going to end…?"** ~~


End file.
